underthedomefandomcom-20200223-history
Cast
The following is a list of every actor and actress who ever had a part in CBS' Under the Dome. Main Cast Season One Mike Vogel SDCC 2014.jpg|''Mike Vogel|link=Mike Vogel Rachelle Lefevre (2).jpg|Rachelle Lefevre|link=Rachelle Lefevre Natalie Martinez.jpg|Natalie Martinez|link=Natalie Martinez Britt Robertson.jpg|Britt Robertson|link=Britt Robertson Alexander Koch.jpg|Alexander Koch|link=Alexander Koch Colin_Ford.jpg|Colin Ford|link=Colin Ford Nicholas Strong.jpg|Nicholas Strong|link=Nicholas Strong Jolene Purdy.jpg|Jolene Purdy|link=Jolene Purdy Aisha Hinds.jpg|Aisha Hinds|link=Aisha Hinds Dean Norris (7).jpg|Dean Norris|link=Dean Norris Season Two Mike Vogel SDCC 2014.jpg|Mike Vogel|link=Mike Vogel Rachelle Lefevre (2).jpg|Rachelle Lefevre|link=Rachelle Lefevre Alexander Koch.jpg|Alexander Koch|link=Alexander Koch Eddie Cahill (6).jpg|Eddie Cahill|link=Eddie Cahill Colin_Ford.jpg|Colin Ford|link=Colin Ford Nicholas Strong.jpg|Nicholas Strong|link=Nicholas Strong MacKenzie Lintz (7).jpg|MacKenzie Lintz|link=MacKenzie Lintz Karla Crome.jpg|Karla Crome|link=Karla Crome Dean Norris (7).jpg|Dean Norris|link=Dean Norris Guest Cast Season One Jeff Fahey.jpg|Jeff Fahey|link=Jeff Fahey Samantha_Mathis.jpg|Samantha Mathis|link=Samantha Mathis MacKenzie Lintz (7).jpg|MacKenzie Lintz|link=MacKenzie Lintz Beth Broderick (3).jpg|Beth Broderick|link=Beth Broderick Dale Raoul.jpg|Dale Raoul|link=Dale Raoul Ned Bellamy 2.JPG|Ned Bellamy|link=Ned Bellamy Leon Rippy.jpg|Leon Rippy|link=Leon Rippy Celia Weston.jpg|Celia Weston|link=Celia Weston Jeff Glor (4).jpg|Jeff Glor|link=Jeff Glor (Actor) Megan.JPG|Megan Ketch|link=Megan Ketch Natalie Zea.jpg|Natalie Zea|link=Natalie Zea Mare Winningham.jpg|Mare Winningham|link=Mare Winningham Jason Alexander Davis.jpg|Jason Alexander Davis|link=Jason Alexander Davis Season Two Natalie Martinez.jpg|Natalie Martinez|link=Natalie Martinez Britt Robertson.jpg|Britt Robertson|link=Britt Robertson Aisha Hinds.jpg|Aisha Hinds|link=Aisha Hinds Jolene Purdy.jpg|Jolene Purdy|link=Jolene Purdy Grace Victoria Cox.jpg|Grace Victoria Cox|link=Grace Victoria Cox Sherry Stringfield.jpg|Sherry Stringfield|link=Sherry Stringfield Dale Raoul.jpg|Dale Raoul|link=Dale Raoul Dwight Yoakam.jpg|Dwight Yoakam|link=Dwight Yoakam Megan.JPG|Megan Ketch|link=Megan Ketch Brett Cullen (4).jpg|Brett Cullen|link=Brett Cullen Max Ehrich (6).jpg|Max Ehrich|link=Max Ehrich Co-Stars Season One John Elvis (4).jpg|John Elvis|link=John Elvis Talmadge Ragan (2).jpg|Talmadge Ragan|link=Talmadge Ragan Michael_Rosander.jpg|Michael Rosander|link=Michael Rosander Kwajalyn Brown (4).jpg|Kwajalyn Brown|link=Kwajalyn Brown Josh Carter.jpg|Josh Carter|link=Josh Carter R_Keith.JPG|R. Keith Harris|link=R. Keith Harris John_Casino.png|John Casino|link=John Casino Dave_Blamy.jpg|Dave Blamy|link=Dave Blamy Joe Knezevich (2).jpg|Joe Knezevich|link=Joe Knezevich Kevin Sizemore.jpg|Kevin Sizemore|link=Kevin Sizemore Troy_Rudeseal.jpg|Troy Rudeseal|link=Troy Rudeseal Anna_Sharma.jpg|Anna Sharma|link=Anna Sharma Unseen.png|David M. Smith|link=David M. Smith Unseen.png|Charlon Turner|link=Charlon Turner Maureen Mountcastle.jpg|Maureen Mountcastle|link=Maureen Mountcastle Zeeko Zaki (4).jpg|Zeeko Zaki|link=Zeeko Zaki Katie Garfield.jpg|Katie Garfield|link=Katie Garfield Chantelle Mussenden.jpg|Chantelle Mussenden|link=Chantelle Mussenden Andrew Vogel.jpg|Andrew Vogel|link=Andrew Vogel Darryl Booker.jpg|Darryl Booker|link=Darryl Booker Nick Basta.jpg|Nick Basta|link=Nick Basta Bill Eudaly.jpg|Bill Eudaly|link=Bill Eudaly Deborah Childs.jpg|Deborah Childs|link=Deborah Childs Crystal Martinez.jpg|Crystal Martinez|link=Crystal Martinez Elena Varela.jpg|Elena Varela|link=Elena Varela Dane Northcut.jpg|Dane Northcutt|link=Dane Northcutt Robin_Dale_Robertson.JPG|Robin Dale Robertson|link=Robin Dale Robertson Al Vicente.jpg|Al Vicente|link=Al Vicente Arianne Martin.jpg|Arianne Martin|link=Arianne Martin Ellen Rice (2).JPG|Ellen Rice|link=Ellen Rice Gary Weeks.png|Gary Weeks|link=Gary Weeks Rahsheem Shabazz.jpg|Rahsheem Shabazz|link=Rahsheem Shabazz Nick Madrick.jpg|Nick Madrick|link=Nick Madrick Ed Ricker.jpg|Ed Ricker|link=Ed Ricker Jaret Sears.jpg|Jaret Sears|link=Jaret Sears Linds Edwards.jpg|Linds Edwards|link=Linds Edwards Ray Stoney.jpg|Ray Stoney|link=Ray Stoney Lucia Forte.jpg|Lucia Forte|link=Lucia Forte Kelley Davis (2).jpg|Kelley Davis|link=Kelley Davis Zach_Hanner.JPG|Zach Hanner|link=Zach Hanner Unseen.png|Michael Brady|link=Michael Brady Tony_Schnur.JPG|Tony Schnur|link=Tony Schnur LukeDonaldson.jpg|Luke Donaldson|link=Luke Donaldson Jeff Chase.jpg|Jeff Chase|link=Jeff Chase Adam Poole.jpg|Adam Poole|link=Adam Poole Michael Tourek.jpg|Michael Tourek|link=Michael Tourek Jimmy Gonzales.png|Jimmy Gonzales|link=Jimmy Gonzales Bob Fisher.jpg|Bob Fisher|link=Bob Fisher Raheem Babaloa.jpg|Raheem Babalola|link=Raheem Babalola Evan Gamble.jpg|Evan Gamble|link=Evan Gamble Matthew Cornwell.jpg|Matthew Cornwell|link=Matthew Cornwell Unseen.png|Berry Newkirk|link=Berry Newkirk Derek Roberts.jpg|Derek Roberts|link=Derek Roberts Rey Hernandez.jpg|Rey Hernandez|link=Rey Hernandez Matthew Austin Murray.png|Matthew Austin Murray|link=Matthew Austin Murray Unseen.png|Kevin A. Hall|link=Kevin A. Hall Jeremy Conner.jpg|Jeremy Conner|link=Jeremy Conner Christy Grantham.jpg|Christy Grantham|link=Christy Grantham Jay Gates.jpg|Jay Gates|link=Jay Gates Kevin Cassidy.jpg|Kevin Cassidy|link=Kevin Cassidy Benjamin Rowe.jpg|Benjamin Rowe|link=Benjamin Rowe Christopher Johnson.jpg|Christopher Johnson|link=Christopher Johnson Kevin Patrick Murphy.jpg|Kevin Patrick Murphy|link=Kevin Patrick Murphy Zuri Adele (2).jpg|Zuri Adele|link=Zuri Adele Season Two Stephen King.jpg|Stephen King|link=Stephen King Matt McHugh.jpg|Matt McHugh|link=Matt McHugh Unseen.png|Hannah Black|link=Hannah Black Austin_James_Parker.jpg|Austin James Parker|link=Austin James Parker Unseen.png|Reide Hale|link=Reide Hale Estes Tarver.jpg|Estes Tarver|link=Estes Tarver Myke Holmes.jpg|Myke Holmes|link=Myke Holmes Michael Tourek.jpg|Michael Tourek|link=Michael Tourek Dwayne Boyd.jpg|Dwayne Boyd|link=Dwayne Boyd Tia Hendricks.jpg|Tia Hendricks|link=Tia Hendricks Samantha Worthen (4).jpg|Samantha Worthen|link=Samantha Worthen Eugene H. Russell IV.jpg|Eugene H. Russell IV|link=Eugene H. Russell IV John Elvis (4).jpg|John Elvis|link=John Elvis Christopher Matthew Cook.jpg|Christopher Matthew Cook|link=Christopher Matthew Cook Fernando Martinez.jpg|Fernando Martinez|link=Fernando Martinez Brian Distance.jpg|Brian Distance|link=Brian Distance Kendrick N. Cross.jpg|Kendrick N. Cross|link=Kendrick N. Cross Susan Williams.jpg|Susan Williams|link=Susan Williams Unseen.png|Angelina Cortez|link=Angelina Cortez Curt_Willis.JPG|Curt Willis|link=Curt Willis Brody Rose.JPG|Brody Rose|link=Brody Rose Jessejames Locorriere (3).jpg|Jessejames Locorriere|link=Jessejames Locorriere Mike Whaley.png|Mike Whaley|link=Mike Whaley Colin Dennard (5).jpg|Colin Dennard|link=Colin Dennard Austin_Stack.JPG|Austin M. Stack|link=Austin M. Stack Unseen.png|Brennon Olsen|link=Brennon Olsen Uncredited Season One Harold Walker.JPG|Harold Walker|link=Harold Walker Richard Bachellor.png|Richard Bachellor|link=Richard Bachellor Steve_Baldwin.JPG|Steve Baldwin|link=Steve Baldwin Unseen.png|Sherrie Bowling|link=Sherrie Bowling Kevin M. Conte.jpg|Kevin M. Conte|link=Kevin M. Conte Unseen.png|Lemuel Heida|link=Lemuel Heida Mary-Jo_Jackson.JPG|Mary-Jo Jackson|link=Mary-Jo Jackson Unseen.png|Rob Koebel|link=Rob Koebel David_Pascau.JPG|David Pascua|link=David Pascua Darrell Rackley.jpg|Darrell Rackley|link=Darrell Rackley Alexia Stip.jpg|Alexia Stip|link=Alexia Stip Kristina Tonkowska.png|Kristina Tonkowska|link=Kristina Tonkowska Ben_Yemba_(1).JPG|Ben Yemba|link=Ben Yemba Kent Shocknek.jpg|Kent Shocknek|link=Kent Shocknek Unseen.png|Robert Gregory Cole|link=Robert Gregory Cole Jonathan Edwards.png|Jonathan Edwards|link=Jonathan Edwards Carolyn Foland.png|Carolyn Foland|link=Carolyn Foland Unseen.png|Griffin O'Connor|link=Griffin O'Connor Unseen.png|Philip Odango|link=Philip Odango Unseen.png|Paul Shaplin|link=Paul Shaplin Unseen.png|Wil Smith|link=Wil Smith Unseen.png|Josh Turner|link=Josh Turner Melissa_A_Veal.JPG|Melissa Veal|link=Melissa Veal Rochelle Aycoth.jpg|Rochelle Aycoth|link=Rochelle Aycoth Joe_Montanti.JPG|Joe Montanti|link=Joe Montanti Kayla_Jane_Sawhill_2.JPG|Kayla Jane Sawhill|link=Kayla Jane Sawhill Charles Alan Ratliff.jpg|Charles Alan Ratliff|link=Charles Alan Ratliff David Schifter.jpg|David Schifter|link=David Schifter Lia Zazzali.JPG|Lia Zazzali|link=Lia Zazzali Season Two Harold Walker.JPG|Harold Walker|link=Harold Walker Mary-Jo_Jackson.JPG|Mary-Jo Jackson|link=Mary-Jo Jackson David_Pascau.JPG|David Pascua|link=David Pascua Diana_Lenska.JPG|Diana Lenska|link=Diana Lenska David Schifter.jpg|David Schifter''|link=David Schifter Category:Cast Category:Main Cast Category:Guest Cast Category:Co-Stars